If I could
by LunaStories
Summary: Zoro and Sanji were happy together, but that all got destroyed for the sake of money. Warnings: EXTREME ANGST, Zoro/Sanji, language, it is very twisted; read with caution.


**A/N: Fudge. It's like, four in the fudgin' morning and here I am typing away. This stupid plot bunny wouldn't go away and I HAD to type it down before I started crying in my sleep. Anyways, this is an EXTREMELY angsty chapter and this is practice for any future angst thing I may write. I suck at angst okay? So I need practice. I'm in such a grumpy mood since I didn't get enough sleep. I slept for two hours tops. Ugh. Though I hope this will not affect my writing. So enjoy, the wonderful angst story I concocted with my sleep-induced mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no fudgin' One Piece. Deal with it.**

**Warnings: Zoro/Sanji (Like you didn't see that coming. O.o), Bad Language, EXTREME ANGST. This is VERY different from my usual stories cus I'm letting my dark side take over. And my dark side is…pretty dark. This is very twisted.**

xxxxxx

The sky had decided that it was a perfect day to open the ocean on him. It wasn't that he didn't like rain, no, Sanji was okay with rain; it's just that he was pretty pissed the sky decided to try and drown him on his birthday. It also didn't help matters that he was outside.

"Zoro, wait." said Sanji as he held onto Zoro's arm while he was walking toward his car, talking on the phone. The rain continued pouring but the both of them didn't care, though with different reasons.

"Sanji, I'm busy right now, can you talk to me later?" replied Zoro, preoccupied with talking on the phone.

"I know you have business to deal with but can't you just take a day off today? It's my-"

"I need to go, love you, Sanji," said Zoro quickly, effectively cutting off Sanji as he sat into the driver seat and drove away.

"But, but it's my birthday…" mumbled Sanji to no one in particular.

xxxxxx

_1 month later…_

"No, you stupid moss head, how many times do I have to fucking tell you to not buy that sad excuse for food." complained Sanji.

They were in the marketplace buying groceries to fill up the darn refrigerator; there never seemed to be enough food in the house.

"No, you listen you stupid shit-cook, canned food is much easier to eat and sometimes you're not home so I can just eat this." retorted Zoro as he gestured to the various different sizes, colors, and shapes of can food placed on the shelf. "Don't want to get spoiled by your cooking after all." continued Zoro as he smirked and started pushing the shopping cart further down the aisles to where the fresh produce were.

"Oi, can food is not easier to- Wait. Did you just inadvertently compliment my cooking?" said Sanji in disbelief as he stared at Zoro.

Zoro whistled and then exclaimed in an abnormally loud voice "Oh, look! It's that favorite elephant tuna of yours!" as he headed toward said tuna.

"Hey, don't try to avoid the question!" said Sanji but he smiled anyways; the marimo was just so cute sometimes.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Zoro suddenly asked, but he also wanted to change the subject.

This caught Sanji's attention and he seemed to be in deep thought before his eyes lit up. "Didn't we meet at a karaoke bar?"

Zoro blinked in confusion before recognition danced across his features and he burst out laughing. "I remember now, Luffy forced everyone to come right? That was the first time I ever saw you, and even if it was the first time, somehow you annoyed me to an extent."

At this, Sanji laughed too, seeming to remember something else. "Remember that song that Luffy said we should sing together and somehow, it ended up with the both of us trying to out sing the other?"

Zoro also laughed as he recollected a memory of that song. "Right, that song. I never really did forget it. It ended in a draw anyways."

Mischief twinkled in his eyes as Sanji said "Well then, want to have a singing competition?"

"Bring it." replied Zoro, smirking as they both opened their mouths and sang in harmony.

"_If I could, I would have done what I should._

_I would have held you tight…because it feels so right._

_I would love you again, and we would be more than friends._

_Now I'm filled with regrets but don't fret._

_Someday I'll be back for you, I swear this is true._"

They both stopped and seemed to think about something for a second.

"Do you remember the rest of it?" asked Sanji, trying his hardest to remember more.

"Nope." replied Zoro as they both continued walking to where the vegetables are.

"Then I guess this is a draw again?" said Sanji, cocking his head to the side while smiling at Zoro.

Zoro smiled back and said "I guess it is."

Suddenly, Sanji laughed, startling Zoro.

"What?" asked Zoro, curious.

"Well," said Sanji as he held in a laugh. "don't you feel it's ironic that this is a love song?"

Zoro smirked and putting his arms around Sanji's shoulders, leaned in to purr into his ear. "It's fitting for a couple like us, right?"

Sanji involuntarily shivered before regaining his sense and shrugged Zoro's arm off of him.

"Tease." he said and swat Zoro with his hand.

"I only learn from the best." was Zoro's reply as Sanji blushed at the somewhat compliment.

After this exchange, they went about buying the things they needed in comfortable silence before Sanji broke it.

"Don't…don't you need to work?" asked Sanji tentatively. "After all, you _are_ the boss of the Roronoa Corps; one of the largest companies in the world."

"Hmmm…" said Zoro, pretending he was thinking about it when he already knew his answer. "Nope, I find that teasing you is much more productive and fun."

"Ass." chuckled Sanji as he lightly punched Zoro in the arm. "Besides, who names their company 'Roronoa Corps', anyways? That's a dumb name." continued Sanji, in an attempt to insult Zoro.

"Oi, you better watch what you say. That's going to be your last name someday." replied Zoro as he put his arm around Sanji again.

Sanji blushed like never before and looking away, mumbled "Who said I would marry a dumbass like you…"

Zoro reached into the breast pocket of the shirt he wore under his jacket and prodded at the velvet box inside. It contained two simple silver rings etched with both their names on each; just the way Sanji liked it.

_Soon._ he thought, smiling as he enjoyed the sight of an embarrassed Sanji.

xxxxxx

After they dropped of the groceries at their house, Zoro needed to go back to his company and finish some paperwork but Sanji insisted that he go too.

"After all, I need to make sure you eat correctly and that you're actually doing your work and not napping." was Sanji's excuse but he really just wanted to spend time with Zoro.

Zoro didn't object and they reached the entrance of the building in a matter of minutes.

xxxxxx

Zoro opened the door to his office room and taking off his jacket, threw it on one of two sofas that were facing each other. Sanji followed suit but decided to sit on the sofa.

The room was simple with a few plants here and there, two sofas, one office desk for Zoro to work on, and one chair (Of course, also for Zoro to sit on).

"I'll be taking a nap. Wake me up when it's time to go." said Sanji, yawning as he laid down on the sofa.

Zoro grunted in reply, too immersed in writing to give a proper reply.

It wasn't even five minutes when the quietness was interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, these two people insisted to see you. I tried to stop them but-" panted the secretary out of breath.

Zoro looked up, and recognizing the two faces, smiled. He waved his hand to dismiss the secretary and she bowed before closing the door behind her.

"So, what brings you here? Are you here to ask for what I owe you? Because, quite frankly Nami, I already paid it off." said Zoro in good humor as he folded his hands on the desk and regarded Nami and Usopp who stood at the door.

"Nami-swann~!" exclaimed Sanji who had, of course, woken up when he smelled Nami's delicious perfume.

But he was ignored as Nami marched up to the desk, raised her hand, and slapped Zoro.

Zoro put one hand on his cheek in shock and stared at Nami as if undecided as to whether he should strike back or call the security in.

"What was that for?" asked Zoro, his mood darkening at the unexpected hit.

"_YOU MURDERER!_" screeched Nami and that was when Zoro noticed Nami had tears streaking down her face.

"Now, Nami-san, that was uncalled for." started Sanji as he got up but sat back down when Zoro gestured at him to let him handle it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Zoro calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nami, maybe this isn't such a good idea…" said Usopp, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." continued Nami in a deathly whisper.

"I really don't know what this is about, Nami." said Zoro in worry.

"_You fucking killed Sanji!_" sobbed Nami as she broke down to the floor in grief.

Zoro stared at Nami in confusion before saying "But…Sanji's right there."

Usopp, who was comforting Nami, looked at Zoro in worry before replying "Zoro…you were the only one in this room when we came in here."

Zoro seemed to be in shock and said "No, that can't be right, Sanji's right there." He pointed to the sofa where Sanji was leaning over it, observing the exchange between them.

Usopp picked up the bottle of medicine on the desk and asked "Did you eat your medicine?"

"Yes, yes I did. Just two hours ago." continued Zoro, still freaked out by all this.

"Then it should be taking effect any moment now…" murmured Usopp as he set the bottle back on the desk.  
He then faced Nami and said "Don't be too harsh on him; the shock was also pretty strong on him, judging from the fact that he started having hallucinations."

Nami finally decided to stand up and facing Usopp, said "That's not the point here! He's a murderer!"

"About that…I still don't understand it. I never killed Sanji." replied Zoro, angered now that he was wrongly accused.

"Oh really?" chuckled Nami with no humor. "Then let me remind you. Your company had been dealing with drugs, we all knew that but we had no evidence. We tried to tell Sanji that but he believed that you were a good person and never questioned you. That was until he found the evidence; the evidence that proved this company is more than what it seems. He was going to tell the police for your own good when _you_. _You fucking ran him over with your fucking car!_" Nami's voice raised again as she grew more aggravated. "And you didn't just run him over, no, that wasn't enough. You ran him over _three fucking times_ to make sure he was dead; all for the sake of your money and your stupid company. Then, your family used_ money_ to buy your way out of going to jail!" Nami collapsed to the floor and started sobbing again as Usopp tried to comfort her.

"Nami...it's-it's not all Zoro's fault is it? There were signs of drug use when they inspected Zoro which means he wasn't in his right min-"

"SO? He still used drugs! In the end he still killed Sanji!"

Zoro showed no reaction to this and just stared off to the side listlessly.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now, Zoro." continued Nami as she cried. "But then that would make me no better than you, now would it? I know that I love money but I would NEVER murder a friend much less a _lover_ for the sake of money."

Nami stopped as she collected herself and stood up. "You were our friend Zoro…" whispered Nami with much sadness. "But now…I, no, _we_ can never forgive you and none of use will be able to face you ever again. Goodbye."

The both of them got up and left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Zoro sat there motionless for a few minutes before he realized that he was crying.

Sanji walked over to him worriedly and asked "Are you okay?"

Zoro wiped the tears and smiling said "Yeah, I'm okay. I just-" but stopped when he realized that Sanji wasn't there anymore.

"Damn." He said as he leaned back in his chair using one arm to cover his eyes. "The medicine must be taking effect."

Zoro cried for a few more minutes before reaching into his breast pocket and took out the velvet box. He opened it and taking one of the rings inside, slipped it onto his ring finger.

The tears flowed continuously as he opened his mouth and with a voice hoarse from crying, quietly sang.

"_If I could…_"

_~fin_

**A/N: I'm sorry if I made you depressed D: I already made it as not angsty as possible because I usually go overboard with angst xD If you have any questions please PM me or review. I will definitely answer. Please review for the person that got up at four in the morning for this? :) And nope, that's not a real song; I made it up on the spot xD So please review for the song too? Please? :D And I'm also sorry if the twist in the story was too...twisted as one of my reviews said xD**

**Edit: To that anonymous guest reviewer that wrote me a very long review, I wuv you O.O Your review seriously helped me xD And I think what I'm missing is that this story was rushed. So I maybe I should have put it into two chapters and make it so that Nami doesn't say everything. Though the reason I did that was because I wanted it to relate to Nami since she loves money. And yes, I realized that it wasn't as realistic so next time I write angst I'll improve that :) If you're reading this (and this is why you wonderful reviewers should friggin leave a name if you don't log in so I can find you), thank you so much!**

**So, I took Xarian's advice and changed it up a bit :)**


End file.
